frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Verya97/Rozdział 6 - Syn zdrajcy (poprawiony)
Witajcie w kolejnym odcinku maratonu poprawek ;) Ten rozdział potrzebował zmiany tytułu, gdyż nieco zmieniłam kolejność retrospekcji :) Rozdział 6 - Syn zdrajcy Cztery miesiące wcześniej, zamek Silberstein, hrabstwo Weselton, Germania Książę Wolfgang von Oxenstern nie mógł zasnąć, mimo iż noc przybrała już swe najgłębsze oblicze, biorąc w niepodzielne władanie całą ziemię. Nieliczne gwiazdy, niczym strażnicy obserwowały pogrążone w bezwietrznej, spokojnej ciszy pola, zagony, drogi i mosty. Książę wpatrywał się w nie, niewidzącym, zasnutym mgłą rozpaczy błękitem swoich opuszczonych przez życie oczu, a one zdawały się obojętnie uciekać spojrzeniem i unikać jego proszącego o nadzieję wzroku, zostawiając go na pastwę samotnej rozpaczy. W roztrzęsionych dłoniach trzymał pomięty kawałek pergaminu oraz wąskie, czarne puzderko powleczone pachnącą skórą. Te dwa przedmioty, choć niepozorne i lekkie, wagą uczuć które niosły, przygniatały serce księcia do ziemi. Jeszcze raz, nie pamiętał już który, zerknął na bezlitosne słowa, zapisane na pergaminie, jakby samą mocą swej woli mógł zmienić ich treść. Ex-arcyksiążę Weseltonu, Albert von Oxenstern dopuścił się czynu, który przyniósł hańbę Jego Wysokości Henrykowi Wielkiemu oraz całemu Narodowi Germańskiemu. Oskarżony wyruszył w imieniu Jego Wysokości na koronację Jej Wysokości Elsy Pierwszej, Królowej Arendelle. Jak zeznał Francis Günther, jeden z najętych przez niego żołdaków, podczas podróży zmienił nazwisko, nakazując, by tytułowano go swym dawnym pseudonimem: von Schwondenkaunt. Tchórzliwie ukrywając się pod fałszywą godnością, nie tylko próbował wykraść tajemnice handlowe królestwa, z którym od lat Germania żyła w przyjaźni, lecz także pośrednio nastawał na życie Królowej Elsy, która nie dała oszukać się jego podstępom. Po wysłuchaniu wszystkich stron, uwzględniając zdanie każdego, kto miał w tej sprawie ważne informacje i po bezstronnym ich osądzeniu, kierując się sprawiedliwością, My, arcyksiążę von Kreugen, przewodniczący zgromadzeniu Trybunału hrabstw germańskich, uznajemy ex-arcyksięcia Alberta von Oxenstern winnym zdrady króla oraz działań na szkodę państwa. Jednogłośnym wyrokiem skazujemy go więc na śmierć przez powieszenie, a wszystkim jego dziedzicom odbieramy wszelkie tytuły i dobra, które od tej pory należeć będą do majętności Jego Wysokości Henryka Wielkiego. Wyrok zostanie wykonany w południe na dziedzińcu więzienia Trybunału w Weinburgu. Dalej ciągnęły się niedbałe podpisy członków trybunału, których beznamiętna obojętność rozdzierała na strzępy serce Wolfganga. — Ojcze, dlaczego?! Dlaczego?! — jęknął gardłowo, łapiąc się kurczowo za głowę i zwracając spojrzenie na drwiące z niego swym spokojem nocne niebo. Wtedy na korytarzu rozległy się ciężkie kroki, a chwilę potem żołnierski but strażnika kopnął w drzwi komnaty tak mocno, aż zatrzęsły się w zawiasach. — Nie płacz, smarkaczu, wkrótce dołączysz do twojego zdradzieckiego ojca! Wolfgang zacisnął zęby, połykając gniew i upokorzenie zmieszane z dyskretnymi, męskimi łzami. Teraz nie miał już zamku, żołnierzy, sług, nawet godności. Był nikim. Za drzwiami stali strażnicy von Kreugena, przysłani tu z ramienia Trybunału, by zapobiec wszelkim próbom odbicia Alberta von Oxensterna oraz ucieczce jego dzieci. Wolfgang dobrze wiedział, że choć ani jego, ani sióstr i młodszego brata nie obejmował wyrok, byli teraz zdani na łaskę i niełaskę von Kreugena, który miał za zadanie odprowadzić potomków zdrajcy przed oblicze króla, by jego wysokość zadecydował o ich losie, a jednocześnie nie dopuścić do jakichkolwiek przejawów oporu. A Franz von Kreugen był człowiekiem do bólu honorowym, surowym, zawsze przedkładającym obowiązek i prawo ponad własne uczucia, z wyjątkiem jednego — zajadłej niechęci do rodu Oxensternów. Teraz zapewne ten oddany sługa Temidy, po raz pierwszy uśmiechał się z zadowolenia w duszy, rozgłaszając dookoła z powagą swoje credo: Dura lex, sed lex*. W nocnej ciszy wyraźnie słyszał dochodzące zza ściany przerażone, płaczliwe szepty Brunhildy, Gertrudy i Josepha, którzy nic nie wiedzieli o skazaniu ojca na śmierć, gdy strażnicy von Kreugena brutalnie wtargnęli do ich komnat i wyrwali z łóżek, by zamknąć ich razem w ciemnym pokoju, należącym kiedyś do ich zmarłej matki. Wolfganga, jako dziedzica, dla większego bezpieczeństwa trzymano osobno w jego komnacie. Najstarszy syn Alberta mógł się założyć, że von Kreugen rozkazał trzymać jego młodsze siostry i brata w sąsiednim pokoju, by świadomość bezradności wobec ich strachu jeszcze mocniej go przygniotła. Wolfgang zacisnął dłoń trzymającą pergamin i rzucił jego znienawidzony bezkształt w ciemności komnaty. Następnie otworzył pokryte skórą, drewniane pudełko, z którego wysunęły się delikatne, srebrne druciki okrągłych okularów, należących do jego ojca. Powstrzymał wzbierające łzy i po chwili schował tą bezcenną pamiątkę do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki, a jego błękitne spojrzenie Oxensternów stawało się coraz sroższe, podsycane żarem nienawiści, wychylającej się coraz śmielej zza ciężkiego kiru żałoby. Wyprostował się i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć sprawiedliwości wyroku, lecz w głębi duszy wciąż wierzył w niewinność ojca i obiecał mu, że cokolwiek go spotka, zachowa godność przynależną dziedzicowi tak wielkiego rodu. Gdy w myślach skończył słowa przysięgi, za drzwiami rozległy się szybkie kroki, nerwowe głosy i... niepokojący szelest szybko dobywanej broni. Bez namysłu sięgnął do prawej cholewy swojego wysokiego buta i wydobył zza niej lekki, krótki nóż, który pozostał jego jedyną bronią odkąd odebrano mu miecz i sztylet. Szamotanina na korytarzu umilkła po kilku sekundach, a chwilę później ciszę nocną rozdarł gwałtowny trzask otwieranego zamka. Wolfgang bez cienia strachu przyjął pozycję obronną, uważnie obserwując powoli otwierające się drzwi. Oświetlona żarem pochodni, w progu stanęła wysoka i smukła postać mężczyzny, odzianego w podróżny strój i ciemnozieloną pelerynę, której kaptur zasłaniał niemalże całą jego twarz, ukazując jedynie usta otoczone rudym zarostem. W prawej ręce przybysz dzierżył miecz zwrócony ostrzem do dołu, z którego miarowo skapywały gęste, ciemne krople, wpadające do coraz większej kałuży rozlewającej się obok nieruchomego ciała strażnika. — Kim jesteś? W odpowiedzi nieznajomy przeszedł nad trupem nawet na niego nie patrząc i nie zważając na nóż w rękach Wolfganga podszedł do niego na długość wyciągniętej ręki, jakby zupełnie nie bał się ataku ze strony księcia. Wolfgang, pomimo obaw przysłaniających mu umysł, zwrócił uwagę jak dostojnym, arystokratycznym i pewnym krokiem porusza się nieznajomy. Biła od niego również jakaś dziwna, podszyta arogancją wyniosłość, która nie uznawała żadnych kompromisów i dyskusji. — Musisz uciekać — szepnął natarczywie, wycierając ostrze o skraj peleryny. Książę wyprostował się, lecz nie przestawał mierzyć ostrzem w pierś nieznajomego. — Kim jesteś? — powtórzył z naciskiem pytanie, spodziewając się, że to kolejna próba upokorzenia go, a mężczyzna w pelerynie został przesłany przez von Kreugena. — Wysłannikiem twojego kuzyna — odparł niecierpliwie nieznajomy, wyciągając zza pasa miecz i sztylet Wolfganga. Książę wahał się, ale w końcu przyjął broń. Wciąż jednak zachodził w głowę który, choćby i najdalszy krewny chciał się w tej chwili do niego przyznać i narazić na konsekwencje. Mężczyzna w kapturze najwyraźniej uznał milczenie za oznakę zgody, gdyż odwrócił się w kierunku wyjścia. — Pośpiesz się, mamy mało czasu. Wolfgang jeszcze przez chwilę bił się z myślami, lecz szansa ucieczki przeważyła obawy, więc czym prędzej zatknął ostrza za pas i wybiegł za nieznajomym, który niemal przyklejony do ściany bezszelestnie kierował się ku jednemu z ukrytych wyjść. — Zaczekaj, co z moim rodzeństwem? — zapytał Wolfgang, zatrzymując się pod drzwiami, za którymi zamknięci byli Brunhilda, Gertruda i Joseph. — Ani mi się waż! Odkryją nas! — głos mężczyzny, choć wciąż cichy, przeciął powietrze niczym trzask bicza, w ostatniej chwili powstrzymując Wolfganga przed uderzeniem we wrota. — Tam są moje siostry i brat! — Nie wydostaniemy się z nimi! — W takim razie jedź i powiedz mojemu kuzynowi, kimkolwiek jest, że nie mogłem porzucić własnej krwi! Wolfgang niemal poczuł jak twarz nieznajomego tężeje w grymasie gniewu. — Myślisz, że von Kreugen oszczędzi dziedzica zdrajcy? Ten słowa, mocą mrożącego krew w żyłach szeptu z trzaskiem załamały podstawy potężnego kolosa odwagi i uporu, jaki zdążył urosnąć w sercu księcia. — W wyroku nie ma o nas ani jednego słowa — odparł Wolfgang, lecz już z mniejszą pewności. — Nie mogło być, zgodnie z prawem nie odpowiadacie za czyny ojca. Teraz jednak wasz los zależy od człowieka, który nienawidzi waszego rodu. — Nawet on nie może wystąpić przeciw prawu i królowi! — Gdy przybędzie, to on będzie tutaj panem i prawem. Wolfgang spojrzał błagalnie na granicę, która oddzielała go od rodzeństwa, jakby chciał pokonać ją samą siłą spojrzenia. — Jeśli nie pójdziesz ze mną, stracisz jedyną szansę, by ich ocalić — powiedział mężczyzna, nieustępliwym tonem. Książę złapał się za głowę, lecz nijak nie mógł zaprzeczyć tym słowom. Gdy znajdzie się za murami, być może znajdzie jakiś sposób by ich uwolnić. Poza tym, wciąż nie wierzył by von Kreugen zechciał skrzywdzić dzieci. — Prowadź! Mężczyzna ponownie przypadł do ściany i bez najmniejszego szelestu zaczął posuwać się w kierunku wyjścia z zamku. Wolfgang nie odstępował go na krok, co chwila jednak odwracał się, by sprawdzić, czy nikt za nimi nie biegnie. Korytarze rodzinnego zamczyska plątały mu się w wilgotnych oczach tak mocno, że najprawdopodobniej zgubiłby się w tych spartańskich, kamiennych przejściach, które przecież znał na pamięć odkąd tylko nauczył się chodzić. Silne, młodzieńcze nogi odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa, jakby cała ich siła została pożarta przez nienasycony ból straty. Półprzytomny, wlókł się za swoim tajemniczym przewodnikiem, robiąc dokładnie to, co on i nie zastanawiając się nawet, skąd tak dobrze znał on całą twierdzę. W końcu dotarli do drzwi sprytnie ukrytych w ciemnym, wąskim załomie, którego nikt pewnie by nie zauważył, jeśliby o nim nie wiedział. Mężczyzna otworzył je wśród delikatnego jęku zawiasów i ich oczom ukazały się spiralne, prowadzące w dół schody. — Zamknij — rozkazał krótko, przekraczając próg. Wkroczyli w gęstą, pachnącą wilgocią ciemność, która tutaj zdawała się być namacalnym bytem i po omacku zaczęli schodzić. W ciasnej przestrzeni Wolfgang słyszał przyspieszony oddech przewodnika, który mimo zupełnego mroku stawiał kroki szybko i pewnie. Książę cały czas dotykał ręką ściany, gdyż oślepiony wcześniej blaskiem pochodni, teraz nie mógł dostrzec nawet palców własnej dłoni. Zamek Silberstein, dziedzictwo Oxensternów, był za dawnych czasów jedną z największych i najważniejszych germańskich warowni. Stał na wysokim wzgórzu, które skrywało w swoim sercu ogromne złoża granitu przetykanego żyłami cennego srebra. Stąd forteca wzięła swoją nazwę, jak również dzięki temu właśnie położeniu była niemalże nie do zdobycia, gdyż zrobienie podkopu i wysadzenie zamku byłoby zbyt długotrawłe, gdyby wrogowi nie udało się zdobyć potężnych, grubych murów. Jednak przodkowie Wolfganga, jak wszyscy Germanie, byli ostrożni i zapobiegliwi. Przez dziesiątki lat udało im się wydrążyć pod zamkiem kilka tajemnych przejść, które prowadziły daleko poza mury zamku, do pobliskiego lasu niedaleko miasta. Jednym z nich uciekali właśnie książę i jego przewodnik. Wolfgang wiedział, że znaleźli się pod ziemią, gdyż nagle zrobiło się przenikliwie zimno, a powietrze wypełnił zapach ziemi, wilgotnego kamienia i stęchlizny. Pod palcami wyczuwał surową fakturę granitu budującego ściany i sufit korytarza. — Zatrzymaj się! — rozkazał nagle nieznajomy. Wolfgang przystanął, słysząc jedynie szelest peleryny. Po chwili do jego uszu doszedł charakterystyczny dźwięk hubki uderzającej o krzesiwo, a ciemność na moment rozjaśnił deszcz iskier. Po kilku uderzeniach, jedna z pochodni wiszących na ścianie buchnęła oślepiającym ogniem. Mężczyzna wyjął ją z pokrytej pajęczyną, żelaznej obejmy i skręcił w prawo, gdzie zaczynały się kolejne, wydrążone w skale schody prowadzące wgłąb. Po kilku minutach ostrożnego schodzenia Wolfgangowi zaczęło się wydawać, że stopnie nie mają końca. Zimne, ciężkie powietrze, zmęczenie i światło pochodni migające mu hipnotycznie przed oczami sprawiły, że w końcu nieostrożnie postawił stopę i poślizgnął się na mokrych schodach. Zachwiał się niebezpiecznie, nie mogąc znaleźć żadnego oparcia w gładkich ścianach i już myślał, że stoczy się aż do samego dołu i w najlepszym wypadku połamie wszystkie kości, lecz w tej samej chwili stopnie skończyły się. — Uważaj na głowę — rzucił lakonicznie nieznajomy do księcia, który z najwyższym wysiłkiem utrzymał równowagę, i zniknął w kolejnym, nagle obniżającym się przejściu, paląc uprzednio zasłaniającą go gęstą pajęczynę. Granitowe ściany zmieniły się w korytarz z ziemi, umocniony grubymi i już nieco nadgryzionymi zębem czasu drewnianymi balami. Musieli już opuścić wzgórze zamkowe. — Dokąd idziemy? — zapytał Wolfgang, mogąc w końcu choć na chwilę odetchnąć. — W lesie czekają na nas konie — odparł beznamiętnie mężczyzna, nawet się nie odwracając. Książę starał się nadążyć za swoim przewodnikiem, który nagle przyspieszył kroku, jakby chciał uciec przed możliwymi kolejnymi pytaniami. Wolfgang nie dał jednak za wygraną, gdyż wciąż gdzieś z tyłu głowy głos rozsądku donośnie nakazywał ostrożność wobec tego małomównego mężczyzny. — Kim jesteś? — zapytał po raz trzeci licząc, że tym razem uzyska odpowiedź. — Nawet jeśli ci powiem, to i tak nie uwierzysz — odparł nieznajomy, poprzedzając swoją wypowiedź ciężkim westchnieniem. Najwyraźniej nie lubił odpowiadać na żadne pytania. Wolfgang stwierdził, że chyba musi pogodzić się z tym, że w tej kwestii nic więcej się nie dowie. — Powiedziałeś, że przysłał cię mój kuzyn. — Owszem. — Jak się nazywa? Cała moja najbliższa rodzina zapewne opędza się teraz od nazwiska von Oxenstern jak od gryzącego szkodnika. Kto chciałby pomóc dzieciom zdrajcy? Mężczyzna zatrzymał się na rozdrożu, chwilę rozglądał się w milczeniu i dopiero gdy skręcił w lewą, najciemniejszą i, sądząc po stanie konstrukcji, najstarszą odnogę, odpowiedział. — Zapewne wiesz, że twój stryj, Kristian von Oxenstern, młodo owdowiał, nie doczekawszy się potomstwa. Wiele lat minęło, nim postanowił więc ożenić się ponownie. Spośród wielu kandydatek do noszenia jego nazwiska, wybrał tę, która dzieliła taki sam los. Była to ponoć niezwykle piękna kobieta, wdowa, samotnie wychowująca jedynego syna. Niestety, po kilku latach małżeństwa, twój stryj nagle zmarł, nie doczekawszy się kolejnych dzieci. Powtórnie owdowiała, ówczesna arcyksiężna von Oxenstern wyprowadziła się do swojego jedynego brata, a twój ojciec, którego nigdy nie poznała, w końcu zapomniał o niej, jak i swoim przybranym bratanku, do którego teraz mam rozkaz cię zaprowadzić. Wolfgang rzeczywiście nie pamiętał, by ojciec mówił mu, że gdzieś na świecie ma przybranego kuzyna. Musiał jednak być potężny, skoro nie bał się gniewu von Kreugena. — Jak się nazywa? — Stavarsson. Magnus Olle Stavarsson, graf Schleswigu i pan na zamku Kronenberg. Książę zanurzył się głęboko w odmęty wspomnień o tym dziwnie obco brzmiącym nazwisku, lecz napotkał jedynie ich niekompletne, migoczące widma, urywki dawno zasłyszanych słów, które w nieubłaganym upływie czasu zgubiły swoje znaczenie i plątały się ze sobą bez celu po dnie oceanu pamięci. Zanim jednak zdążył zadać następne pytanie, zatrzymali się przed niewysoką, drewnianą drabiną, opierającą się o ścianę wieńczącą tunel. Przewodnik rzucił pochodnię na ziemię i postawił stopę na pierwszym szczeblu, który zaskrzypiał potępieńczo. Mężczyzna nie przejął się tym jednak i po kilku sekundach otworzył klapę, po czym wydostał się na zewnątrz. Wolfgang bez namysłu podążył za nim, chcąc w końcu wyjść z tych piekielnych ciemności i odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Wyjście z tunelu znajdowało w zapomnianym, brzozowym zagajniku gęsto porośniętym krzewami malin oraz wysokimi pokrzywami. — Pośpiesz się, za niecałą godzinę zacznie świtać — rzucił nieznajomy, przeciskając się przez sięgające mu do pasa zarośla. Wolfgang spojrzał pomiędzy gałęziami na wschód, gdzie niebo powoli zaczynało zmieniać kolor na ciemnoszary. Czy już odkryto jego zniknięcie? Czy jego rodzeństwo było bezpieczne? Zaciskając szczęki z bezsilności, podążył za nieznajomym, nie dbając o to, że kolce malinowych krzewów szarpią jego ubranie, a pokrzywy rażą mu dłonie. Mężczyzna w pelerynie przyspieszył kroku, wciąż bezbłędnie poruszając się między wyglądającymi niemal identycznie drzewami. Po kilku minutach do uszu Wolfganga doszło ciche parskanie, a chwilę później ujrzał dwa kare, gotowe do podróży wierzchowce, które, zaniepokojone szelestem, uderzały kopytami ściółkę i dziarsko strzygły uszami. Szybko wskoczyli na siodła i ruszyli kłusem przez las, omijając główny szlak przez ostępy, gdzie książę już zupełnie stracił orientację. Jechali w milczeniu przez cały ranek i przedpołudnie, a gdy słońce zbliżyło się do zenitu, pewni że uniknęli pogoni, wyjechali z lasów i znaleźli się na wzgórzu, górującym nad całą okolicą. Wtedy Wolfgangowi zdawało się, że zna skądś to miejsce, pamięta drogę wijącą się w dole i miasto leżące u stóp wzniesienia. — Weinburg — powiedział, patrząc z zaskoczeniem na swojego przewodnika, lecz po chwili zrozumiał. — Po co mnie tu przyprowadziłeś? — krzyknął. — Żebyś nigdy nie wybaczył — odparł spokojnie mężczyzna, wyciągając rękę przed siebie, gdzie w pewnej odległości od zabudowań miejskich, znajdował się ogromny, kamienny bunkier więzienia. Sokoli wzrok Wolfganga prześliznął się po zakratowanych oknach, żelaznych wrotach i armii strażników w czerni, aż w końcu padł na brukowany plac i trzy stojące na nim szubienice. Nim książę zdążył choćby wypowiedzieć imię ojca, wybiło południe, a w oldenburskim kościele odezwały się dzwony, których radosny śpiew zagłuszył stukot stołków wytrącanych spod nóg skazańców, który mimo wszystko rozbrzmiał w uszach Wolfganga jak wystrzał. Nie starczyło mu odwagi, by spojrzeć w twarz ojca i jego dwóch najemników, którzy wraz z nim byli w Arendelle. Skulił się w siodle, jakby chciał zniknąć i przyłożył dłoń do oczu, by powstrzymać łzy. — Do tyłu! — rozkazał nagle nieznajomy, spinając wierzchowca i cofając się za zarys wzgórza. Wolfgang posłuchał, choć nigdy wcześniej jego życie nie wydawało mu się bardziej niewarte troski. Wtedy na głównym trakcie ukazała się czarna kareta w otoczeniu konnej kawalkady. Jeźdźcy ubrani byli w czarno-złote mundury z wyszytymi na piersiach wizerunkami dumnego, złotego, dwugłowego orła z szeroko rozpostartymi skrzydłami. Książę wszędzie poznałby ten herb. — Von Kreugen — syknął wściekle, a jego dłoń natychmiast wystrzeliła w kierunku miecza. Gdy jednak dostrzegł trzy drobne postaci skulone na wierzchowcach pośrodku pierścienia utworzonego przez żołnierzy, zastygł z przerażenia niczym lodowy posąg. Wszelka nadzieja prysła, a pęknięte serce Wolfganga rozsypało się na miliony kawałków pozostawiając po sobie ziejącą dziurę, która natychmiast zaczęła się wypełniać palącą lawą nienawiści, która tłumiła strach, żal i zdrowy rozsądek. Już miał zjechać ze wzgórza i z furią wymordować wszystkich, którzy porwali jego rodzeństwo, gdy nieznajomy w ostatniej chwili złapał jego wierzchowca za uzdę. — Puszczaj! — wycedził Wolfgang z obłędem w oczach, celując sztychem obnażonego miecza prosto w gardło mężczyzny. — Chcesz, żeby cię zabili? — zapytał zadziwiająco spokojnie nieznajomy, ostrożnie odsuwając wierzchem dłoni ostrze od swojej szyi. Ten chłodny ton nieco ostudził pożar w duszy Wolfganga, lecz iskry furii w jego oczach wciąż błyszczały równie mocno, co lodowate okruchy bezradności. Jak mógł im pomóc, samemu nie narażając się na śmierć? Jeśli rzuci się na nich, Brunhilda, Gertruda i Joseph stracą swoją ostatnią nadzieję ratunku, a być może von Kreugen każe ich zabić. Mieląc przekleństwa, ściskał rękojeść miecza, a jego wierzchowiec niespokojnie przebierał kopytami, wciąż mocno trzymany przez nieznajomego. — Co z nimi zrobią? — zapytał, gdy pochód zniknął wśród budynków miejskich. Ręka trzymająca miecz opadła bezwładnie. — Wygląda na to, że arcyksiążę nie śpieszy się, by zaprowadzić Oxensternów przed oblicze króla gdy zgubił najważniejszego z nich — stwierdził po namyśle mężczyzna w pelerynie. — Mogę się założyć, że wiezie ich do swojego zamku jako przynętę dla ciebie. Wie, że zrobisz wszystko, by ich ocalić. — Jeśli tak myśli, to przyznam mu rację, gdy już przystawię mu miecz do gardła — zapewnił groźnie Wolfgang. — A twój kuzyn z pewnością ci w tym pomoże — dodał pewnie nieznajomy, uśmiechając się lekko spod kaptura. — Zaprowadź mnie do niego jak najszybciej. Mężczyzna skinął głową bez słowa i zawrócił wierzchowca z powrotem ku drodze. Wolfgang, choć jego serce podpowiadało co innego, nie podążył jednak za nim od razu, lecz wiedziony dziwną, wściekłą siłą wspiął się na wzgórze i spojrzał na miasto. Z oddali dostrzegł poruszane wiatrem martwe ciało ojca, który zginął najpodlejszą dla szlachcica śmiercią. Wciąż widział kurz unoszący się nad drogą, którą bezkarnie uszli ci, którzy powiedli jego rodzeństwo do jaskini lwa. Nie odwrócił głowy, bezlitośnie i pomimo bólu przyszywając palącą nicią każdy szczegół do samego jądra pamięci. Z pożaru wściekłości pozostały jedynie zimne popioły, które natychmiast zmieszały się z prochami roztrzaskanego serca gdzieś na najgłębszym dnie cuchnącego bagna nienawiści, zmieniając je w topiel pulsującego mroku. Jego opary zasnuły spojrzenie księcia, ściągnęły złowrogo brwi, starły pamięć uśmiechu z jego ust i otuliły myśli, które z szaleńczą chęcią podążyły w jego nicość, w której zawierały się wszystkie drogi, jakimi chciał teraz podążać w imię vendetty. W jednej chwili odrzucił imię, odrzucił nazwisko, odrzucił tytuł. Będąc nikim, stał się zupełnie nieznanym nawet dla siebie samego. * Lustra w Kronenbergu były zadziwiająco zimne i szczere jak na swoją, cechującą wszystkie przedmioty, martwotę, zamkniętą w srebrnych ramach. Wolfgang przyglądał się uważnie swojemu odbiciu, które bezlitośnie ukazywało, że po dwóch tygodniach podróży zmienił się w swoje mroczne alter ego. Odkąd jego dawny świat legł w gruzach jadł jak asceta lub, prawdę mówiąc, wcale. Po raz kolejny dotknął swoich żeber, które od kilku dni wyczuwał coraz dokładniej pod materiałem koszuli i, o dziwo, uśmiechnął się do swojego odbicia, które pod wpływem tego lodowatego uśmiechu stało się jedynie bardziej szkaradne. Na jego twarzy, z uczciwości, dostojeństwa i odwagi pozostały tylko ich drżące cienie, które powoli i ostatecznie ustępowały ogarniającemu księcia widmu, zaszczepionej pragnieniem zemsty, nowej natury. Jego oczy wyblakły, lecz zamieszkał w nich jakiś dziwny, upiorny płomień, jakby nieustannie błądziły gdzieś po krainie zmarłych. Pod nimi już na stałe rozgościły się sine cienie, odciśnięte ciężkim piętnem przez nocne koszmary. Każdej nocy od opuszczenia rodzinnego zamku widział we śnie swojego martwego ojca i choć zwykle budził się z krzykiem, zasypiał z zaciśniętymi ustami. Pomału zaczynał być wdzięczny swojemu przewodnikowi, że zaprowadził go na miejsce egzekucji — te koszmary jedynie utwierdzały go w słuszności swojej nieodwracalnej przemiany. Właśnie powoli i mechanicznie zapinał srebrne guziki czarnej marynarki, przyglądając się z rosnącą fascynacją swojemu odbiciu, gdy do masywnych, dębowych drzwi komnaty ktoś zapukał. — Proszę. — Jego głos, do tej pory przypominający mały koncert orkiestry dętej, zmienił się w monotonną kakofonię najpłytszych akordów drewnianej grzechotki. Przez uchylone wrota, z niewielkim kagankiem w dłoni, wsunęła się stara, wysuszona służąca z włosami tak mocno ściągniętymi w niewielkiego koka, iż zdawało się, że to on nadaje i podtrzymuje wyraz jej pobrużdżonej twarzy. — Twój kuzyn prosi cię do swojego gabinetu.— oznajmiła szybko i cicho, jakby zbyt głośne słowa mogły ukruszyć jej ostatnie dwa zęby. Wolfgang skinął głową, poprawiając perfekcyjnie wyprasowany kołnierz. Zanim jednak podążył za służącą, podszedł do swojego wąskiego, twardego łóżko, gdzie spoczywał jego miecz. — To nie będzie potrzebne — oznajmiła starucha zza pleców księcia. Wolfgang zadrżał mimo woli, nie spodziewając się, że ktoś w tym wieku potrafi poruszać się tak szybko i tak cicho. Spojrzał na służkę, i choć był od niej prawie dwie głowy wyższy, nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że jeśli weźmie miecz, przekona się o jej innych niepokojących zdolnościach, którymi błyszczały jej szczurze oczka. — Prowadź — nakazał, w ostatniej chwili powstrzymując się, by nie dodać: „czarownico”. Starucha uśmiechnęła się szeroko, w całej okazałości prezentując swoje dwa ostatnie zęby, lecz jej spojrzenie nie przestało przewiercać księcia na wylot. — Proszę za mną — wyszeptała niewyraźnie i nim Wolfgang się obejrzał, już zniknęła za drzwiami powiewając swoim brudnym fartuchem. Służąca poruszała się po korytarzach zamczyska bezszelestnie, sunąc szybko niczym jadowity wąż. Nie zamierzała się więcej odzywać, co książę uznał za dobry znak i zaczął rozglądać się po zamczysku. Forteca Kronenberg z pewnością była jeszcze starsza niż zamek von Oxensternów, gdyż jej ogrom, grube mury, surowość i szarość kamienia panująca niepodzielnie dookoła bardziej pasowały do obronnego zamku z dawnych wieków niż bogatej, pełnej przepychu i blasku siedziby znamienitego arystokraty. Wszystkie korytarze były wąskie, niskie, mroczne i przytłaczające. Próżno było w nich szukać obrazów, dywanów czy kwiatów, a malutkie okna pojawiające się co kilka metrów, zamiast cieszyć oko widokiem pól i lasów, jedynie przysparzały wrażenia iż ten zamek to tak naprawdę bezduszny, groźny potwór z kamienia. Na zewnątrz zapadła już, nadspodziewanie zimna, letnia noc, której orzeźwiające tchnienie omijało jednak twierdzę szerokim łukiem. Zamek zdawał się jedynie pochłaniać jej ciemność i żywić nią ukryte w sobie cienie oraz płonącą duszę kroczącego jego korytarzami Wolfganga. Starucha nagle zatrzymała się przed wąskimi, pozbawionymi ozdób drzwiami, których strzegły dwie pokryte pajęczynami i kurzem zbroje. Ich puste przyłbice zwrócone były ku wrotom, zupełnie jakby uważnie obserwowały każdego, kto się ku nim zbliży. — Gdy wyjdziesz, odprowadzę cię do komnaty — oznajmiła i natychmiast zniknęła, zupełnie jakby rozpłynęła się w cieniu. Wolfganga otoczyła ciężka, zimna cisza o tysiącu ukrytych oczach, w której nawet jego własny oddech brzmiał obco i martwo. Nie bał się jednak ani trochę, gdyż czuł, że ktoś, kto mieszka w tak mrocznym zamczysku doskonale zrozumie równie mroczne zamysły jego serca. Wyprostował się i wyciągnął rękę, by zapukać, lecz nim zdążył to uczynić, klamka opadła, a drzwi otwarły się powoli jakby popychane niewyczuwalnym wiatrem. Książę cofnął dłoń, lecz nie wahał się długo — wciąż miał zbyt wiele do stracenia, by bać się magii. Gdy przekroczył próg, jasność bijąca od kilku pochodni oślepiła go na kilka sekund tak, że nawet nie zauważył, gdy drzwi wróciły bezszelestnie na swoje miejsce. Gabinet grafa Stavarssona był dość skromnych rozmiarów i choć nie sprawiał wrażenia opuszczonego jak cały zamek, to książę nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że wkroczył do zachowującego pozory życia mauzoleum. Podłoga wykonana była z długich, gładkich, wyblakłych ze starości desek, które zaskrzypiały ostrzegawczo, gdy tylko Wolfgang zrobił krok wgłąb komnaty. Kamienne ściany oświetlone blaskiem pochodni nie były już tak surowe, a nieliczne obrazy odwracały uwagę od ich przytłaczającej brzydoty. Na środku pomieszczenia znajdowało się szerokie, ciężkie biurko wykonane z ciemnego drewna, na którym, w idealnie równych stosikach, leżały rozmaite papiery. Obite czarną skórą krzesło z wysokim oparciem było lekko odsunięte, zupełnie jakby cierpliwie czekało na swojego właściciela. W każdym kącie komnaty stały zbroje, podobne do tych, które strzegły drzwi, lecz nie były tak zakurzone, a ich przyłbice zwrócone były ku ziemi, zupełnie jakby spały. Przy jednej z bocznych ścian stało wąskie, proste, drewniane łóżko z pozbawioną wszelkich ozdób pościelą o barwie brudnej szarości. Nad nim znajdowało się dość sporych rozmiarów okno, którego ciężkie okiennice zamknięte były na zasuwę. Za biurkiem znajdował się kominek tak pokaźnych rozmiarów, że mógłby się tam zmieścić bojowy rumak, a na palenisku buzował ogień, który bez względu na porę roku, musiał walczyć z kamiennym chłodem ścian. Przy kominku stały dwie postaci, jedna tyłem do Wolfganga wpatrywała się w płomienie z rękami splecionymi za plecami, druga natomiast nonszalancko opierała się o okap i mówiła coś cicho. Książę od razu rozpoznał w niej swojego przewodnika w drodze do Kronenbergu, choć pierwszy raz widział ją bez kaptura. Ogień kominka ukazał mu przystojną, młodą twarz o arystokratycznym, dumnym wyrazie. Krótkie, zaczesane do tyłu włosy miały intensywnie rudą barwę, a płomienie raz po raz wzniecały w nich miedziane refleksy. Równo przystrzyżona broda odcinała się swą intensywną barwą od jasnych policzków. Na lewym widniała paskudna blizna, która w połączeniu z drwiącym uśmieszkiem dodawała mu nieco zawadiackiego, choć podszytego fałszem, uroku. Jego intensywnie zielone oczy błyszczały w ciemności niczym dwa szmaragdy, lecz, podobnie jak owe cenne kamienie, nie zawierały w sobie zbyt wiele życia. Bezimienny nieznajomy, choć jego uroda wciąż nadawała się do największych i najpiękniejszych sal balowych świata, sprawiał wrażenie kogoś, kto mógłby z jednym i tym samym czarującym uśmiechem adorować księżniczki, co wbijać sztylety w plecy pod osłoną nocy. To mistrzowsko skrywające uczucia, chłodne spojrzenie sprawiało, że nieznajomy mógł się okazać zarówno najdroższym przyjacielem, jak i najzacieklejszym wrogiem. I ta właśnie niepewność powodowała, że Wolfgang poczuł się nieswojo. Natychmiast odwrócił spojrzenie i skupił je na drugiej postaci, która właśnie odwróciła się od ognia i podeszła do niego powolnym, bezszelestnym krokiem. — Witaj, mój drogi kuzynie. Głos grafa Stavarssona uderzył Wolfganga prosto w serce swą barwą, choć nie było w nim ani miłości, ani radości, ale też złości, czy niechęci. Przez swoje ciche, zwyczajne brzmienie mógłby co prawda pozostać niezauważony, lecz było w nim coś, co przykuwało uwagę i fascynowało ukrytą w nim zagadką. Scandinavski akcent, choć tak mocno wyparty przez perfekcyjną, twardą, germańską mowę pojawiał się jednak w mowie Stavarssona niczym nigdy nie śpiący duch dawno pogrzebanej przeszłości. Wolfgang nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że tak charakterystyczny ton był chórem głosów wszystkich cech aparycji stryja, która zdawała się być zbiorem zaskakujących i niepowtarzalnych paradoksów. Graf Stavarsson był mężczyzną niezwykle wysokim, postawnym i wyprostowanym, choć bardzo cichy, oszczędny i precyzyjny sposób w jaki się poruszał, przywodził na myśl sunącego w trawach węża. Mimo iż powoli niedawno przekroczył czterdziestą wiosnę życia, jego zaczesane w bok na germańską modę włosy i perfekcyjnie przycięte bokobrody były zupełnie białe. Symetria i szlachetność rysów jego twarzy, choć pierwsze zmarszczki usilnie starały się je zaburzyć, pozostały wciąż uderzające i nie było wątpliwości, że w młodości Stavarsson musiał być przystojniejszy nawet od swego rudowłosego towarzysza. O dziwo, patrząc na twarz grafa, miało się wrażenie, że to nie zmarszczki czy wiek rozproszyły jego urodę, lecz spojrzenie. Tak, Wolfgang był pewny, że to była wina oczu, gdyż po dwóch sekundach patrzenia w nie musiał opuścić wzrok. Dwie stalowe studnie świdrujące przenikliwie księcia zdawały się skrywać w ciemnych zakamarkach tyle tajemniczych niebezpieczeństw, że zgubienie się w nich mogło grozić pożarciem duszy. — Witaj, kuzynie — odpowiedział oficjalnie, spoglądając ostrożnie w te oczy, których stal wykuły mroźne duchy Scandinavii. — W końcu dotarłeś, cały i zdrowy, choć wiem, że von Kreugen polował na ciebie odkąd tylko odkrył twoją ucieczkę. Jesteś bardzo podobny do ojca — stwierdził z cieniem pustego uśmiechu, w geście powitania mocno ściskając ramiona kuzyna. Jego dłonie były przeraźliwie zimne. Wolfgang zauważył, że na palcu serdecznym prawej dłoni nosi duży i stary, srebrny sygnet ze starannie wygrawerowanym symbolem kwitnącego krokusa, który niezwykle mocno kontrastował z pierścieniem na środkowym palcu drugiej ręki, mającym kształt węża pożerającego własny ogon. — Nie byłoby to możliwe bez mojego przewodnika — odparł szczerze, spoglądając na nieznajomego, który obserwował go uważnie, wciąż stojąc przy kominku. — Oczywiście — przyznał graf po namyśle, zaplatając dłonie za plecami. — Myślę, że w końcu chciałbyś poznać jego imię. Z rąk von Kreugena wyswobodził cię książę Hans, trzynasty syn króla Danmarku, zwanego we wspólnym języku Południowymi Wyspami — przedstawił mężczyznę graf, na co ten uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i skłonił z wrodzoną gracją. Wolfgang oddał ukłon, nie spodziewając się takiego rozwiązania zagadki arystokratycznych manier mężczyzny, którą starał się rozwiązać całą drogę do Kronenbergu. Po ich powitaniu nastała głęboka cisza. Magnus Stavarsson usiadł na swoim krześle przy biurku, odruchowo obracając palcami sygnet z krokusem. Jego spojrzenie zatopiło się we własnej pustce, jakby jego obecność na tym świecie za każdym razem była niechętna i niezwykle męcząca. Wolfgang zaczął go obserwować, zastanawiając się czemu zwleka z wyjawieniem mu wszystkiego. W końcu został na tym przyłapany i natychmiast odwrócił wzrok do najciemniejszego kąta komnaty. Dlaczego patrzenie w oczy tego człowieka było tak trudne? — Zapewne chcesz się dowiedzieć, czemu zdecydowałem się uratować ci życie — rzucił niespodziewanie, opierając się i splatając dłonie pod brodą. — Od samego początku — odpowiedział szczerze, starając się mocno, by nie zadrżał mu głos, choć wypowiedź stryja zdawała się być żywcem wyrwana z jego myśli. Stavarsson uśmiechnął się krótko, lecz nie było w tym uśmiechu ani trochę radości. — Nie mogłem porzucić krewnego, nawet jeśli nie widziałem go ani razu w swoim życiu — zapewnił. — Wiem, że twojego ojca oskarżono niesłusznie. Niestety dowiedziałem się o tym zbyt późno, by móc go oswobodzić. Wolfgangowi zapłonęły oczy, a dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści. — Von Kreugen — syknął z taką nienawiścią, jakby chciał samą mocą słów go zabić, choćby znajdował się na drugim końcu świata. — Owszem — przyznał spokojnie Stavarsson. — Lecz nie tylko. Twój ojciec padł ofiarą spisku. — Graf, widząc że kuzyn nie potrafi znaleźć właściwej odpowiedzi, kontynuował. — Arcyksiążę Franz von Kreugen już od dawna starał się zaszkodzić twojemu ojcu, gdyż obawiał się, że rosnąca siła rodu von Oxensternów w końcu zwróci uwagę jego wysokości Henryka Wielkiego i stanie na drodze pomiędzy nim, a urzędem kanclerza. Dlatego, wiedząc, że Albert von Oxenstern wyrusza z delegacją do Arendelle, postanowił dogadać się z ówczesną księżniczką korony, Elsą, która nie mogła zmusić twojego ojca do podpisania mniej korzystnych umów handlowych z Germanią, czym Albert von Oxenstern wielokrotnie chwalił się na zebraniach sejmu Północnych Hrabstw. Dzięki jej fałszywym zeznaniom, jakoby Albert von Oxenstern nakazał porwać się na jej życie i próbował wykraść tajemnice handlowe Arendelle, von Kreugen aresztował twojego ojca, a Trybunał zgodnie orzekł jego winę na podstawie przedstawionych dowodów. Wolfgangowi zakręciło się w głowie od ciężaru tak boleśnie raniących słów, wydawało mu się, że lada chwila i jego dusza rozpadnie na kawałki. Oszukany. Zdradzony. Samotny. Przez jego oczy przetaczała się nawałnica tej samej, beznadziejnej pustki, która wyzierała ze spojrzenia jego kuzyna, a deszcz piorunów uderzających w jego duszę na nowo rozpalił w nim pożar wściekłości i nienawiści, żywiący się ostatnim ognikiem światła, który ostał się gdzieś na samym jej dnie. — Czy pomożesz mi odzyskać rodzeństwo? — zapytał Wolfgang, odważnie konfrontując swoje spojrzenie ze wzrokiem stryja, którego słowom i potędze wierzył bezgranicznie. Odzyskanie Brunhildy, Gertrudy i Josepha mogłoby być ciosem w samo serce godności von Kreugena, a być może nawet pomogłoby ujawnić jego spisek z władczynią Arendelle. — Von Kreugen będzie teraz bardzo czujny, odkąd wymknąłeś się z jego rąk. Proponuję najpierw zająć się tą, która jest współwinna śmierci twego ojca, królową Elsą — powiedział graf, spoglądając na Hansa, który uśmiechnął się nieznacznie do własnych myśli. — Zrobię wszystko, by pomścić mojego ojca — zapewnił złowrogo Wolfgang, wciąż targany wszystkimi, najpodlejszymi emocjami. — Czeka cię długa droga — oznajmił Stavarsson, wstając i powoli podchodząc do kuzyna. — Jesteś pewien, że sobie poradzisz? — Najzupełniej — odpowiedział szybko i agresywnie książę, zastanawiając się czemu jego przybrany kuzyn zadaje tak bezsensowne pytania, tracąc bezcenny czas. Po tym wszystkim, co usłyszał, nie chciał słuchać żadnych planów ani jakichkolwiek dowodów, pragnął jedynie porwać miecz i ścigać winnych. — O nie, nigdy nie zwykłem marnować czasu — zapewnił Stavarsson i uśmiechnął się lekko na widok zaniepokojonej miny byłego księcia von Oxenstern. Ułamek sekundy później, nim jego zdążył choćby mrugnąć, położył dłoń na jego sercu. Wolfgang odpłynął w ciemność. *** Arendelle, obecnie Księżyc już dawno przemierzył nieboskłon, a aksamitna czerń nocy powoli ustępowała szarości brzasku. Elsa siedziała przy biurku w swojej komnacie, ciężko opierając policzek na obleczonej w rękawiczkę dłoni, lecz wydarzenia tej nocy sprawiły, że upragniony sen, który zabrałby ze sobą jej strach i niepewność, nie chciał nadejść. Jej myśli błądziły bezwładnie między jawą a fantazją, nie zwracając zupełnie uwagi na otaczający ją, pogrążony w ciszy świat. Wizyta u Bazaltara zrodziła jedynie kolejne pytania i obawy, a widok potężnego Ojca Trolli, który uginał się pod brzmieniem własnej magii sprawił, że Elsa nawet nie chciała dopuścić do siebie myśli, jak straszna i niebezpieczna mogła być utrata jej, nieporównywalnie słabszej niż Bazaltara, kontroli nad swoją zbuntowaną mocą. Mimo to, nie czuła się już kompletnie zagubiona w labiryncie przypuszczeń. Wiedziała, że wszystkiemu winne są wahania magii, co przywróciło jej odrobinę wiary we własną siłę i pozwalało odzyskać nieco pewniejszą kontrolę nad mocą lecz gdy uświadomiła sobie, że nigdzie, choć na chwilę, nie będzie mogła uciec przed jej zakłóceniami, bała się jeszcze mocniej. Przecież niemożliwym jest, by w końcu nie popełniła błędu. Z chaotycznej wypowiedzi Bazaltara, wynikało, że jej wyprawa do Iberii napawa go lękiem, którego przyczyny nie mógł zobaczyć — znajdowała się zbyt daleko od Arendelle by w takim stanie mógł sięgnąć doń umysłem. Królowa mogła więc przypuszczać, że to właśnie tam, na dalekim południu, znajduje się źródło nieszczęść wszystkich obdarzonych magią istot. Czy był to zbieg okoliczności, że właśnie teraz wyruszała tam z poselstwem? Szybko przestała jednak mnożyć przypuszczenia, gdyż i tak jej wyprawa tam od samego początku nie podlegała dyskusji, a teraz nabrała jeszcze dodatkowego charakteru. Jeżeli Bazaltar się nie mylił, co dawniej byłoby nie do pomyślenia, a teraz wydawało się co najmniej prawdopodobne, zrobi co tylko się da, by znaleźć sposób na uspokojenie mocy. Westchnęła ciężko i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Anna nie raz mówiła, że za dużo myśli jedynie pogarsza sytuację, lecz Elsa najchętniej przejmowałaby się wszystkim za wszystkich — lata samotności wykształciły w niej niespotykaną troskliwość. Tym razem wyjątkowo postanowiła jednak posłuchać rady młodszej siostry. Gdy zrozumiała, że już nie zaśnie, poszła wziąć gorącą kąpiel i przebrać się w jakąś wygodną suknię, w sam na raz na ostatnie, zabiegane godziny przed wyjściem w morze. * Anna wystrzeliła spod kołdry jak z procy i w pośpiechu wykonała te wszystkie nudne, poranne czynności, które w perspektywie dzisiejszej wyprawy jeszcze bardziej straciły na ważności. Przecież dziś, pierwszy raz w życiu miała wypłynąć w morze i to w dodatku do zupełnie obcego kraju! I chociaż wciąż w głębi duszy pamiętała o dręczących ją koszmarach, to żywo pulsujący w Annie duch przygody spychał je na drugi plan. Szybko zjadła śniadanie i wesoło podśpiewując pobiegła do biblioteki, by jakoś zabić ten czas nieznośnego oczekiwania. Gdy tylko wpadła między obciążone do granic możliwości regały z mapami i manuskryptami, wokół których zawsze roztaczała się, kojarząca się Annie z tajemnicą, woń kurzu, starego papieru i skóry, dostrzegła Olafa siedzącego przy jednym ze stolików przy oknie. Dopiero teraz przypomniała sobie, że nie widziała go od kilku dni, zupełnie jakby bałwanek ukrywał się przed wszystkimi. Natychmiast podeszła do niego i zauważyła, że w ogromnym skupieniu pochylał się nad jakąś bardzo starą, choć niewielką książką. — Witaj, Olaf— powiedziała ciepło. — Cześć, Anno — odparł cicho, podnosząc wzrok znad stronic i patrząc księżniczce prosto w oczy. — O rety, Olaf! Co się stało? — aż krzyknęła, gdy dostrzegła, że bałwanek wygląda, jakby był chory. Nie uśmiechał się, co już samo w sobie było niepokojące, a jego oczy straciły ten urzekający, radosny blask. — Oj, nie martw się tak — wyraźnie starał się podnieść ją na duchu. — Nic mi nie jest, to tylko takie... Nie dokończył, bo nagle stracił równowagę i spadł z taboretu, gubiąc jedną rękę. — Olaf! Anna czym prędzej pomogła przyjacielowi wstać i delikatnie przyłączyła drewnianą kończynę z powrotem do jego tułowia. Wtedy jej wzrok padł na chmurkę, którą Elsa wyczarowała nad głową Olafa, by już nigdy się nie roztopił, i aż nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co widzi. W ciągu minuty nad głową bałwanka rozpętała się śnieżyca stulecia, która w kilka sekund zmieniała się w opad delikatnego puchu, a potem gęstą, jednostajną zawieję. I tak w kółko. — Jak się czujesz? — zapytała z troską bijącą z każdego piega na jej twarzy. — Skołowany, wszystko dookoła wiruje — odparł zadziwiająco spokojnie. — Ale nie martw się o mnie. To królowa Elsa. Anna pomogła Olafowi wdrapać się z powrotem na krzesło, lecz tym razem dla bezpieczeństwa stanęła tuż obok. — Jak to - Elsa? — zapytała, nie do końca rozumiejąc, co Olaf ma na myśli. — Jej moc jest rozchwiana — westchnął ciężko, jakby za moment miał zemdleć. Anna uklęknęła obok stołka i złapała bałwanka za ręce. — Hej, spójrz na mnie — poprosiła łagodnie, uśmiechając się kojąco. — Co się dzieje z Elsą? I dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziała? — To ona mnie stworzyła, dlatego wiem, że coś jest nie w porządku. Poza tym, spójrz na mój własny niż skandynawski — odparł, zdobywając się na lekki uśmiech. Księżniczka odwzajemniła go, choć nagle poczuła niepokój zmieszany z żalem do Elsy. Widziała na własne oczy, co działo się z Olafem, więc dlaczego do tej pory jeszcze o niczym nie wiedziała, skoro siostra obiecała, że już nie będzie niczego przed nią ukrywać? Elsa cały czas zajmowała się sprawami związanymi z wyprawą, więc znowu rzadko się widywały, lecz za każdym razem, gdy miały choć chwilę na rozmowę czy wspólny podwieczorek, po Elsie nie dało się nic poznać. Jak zwykle. — Nie martw się, królowa na pewno wie, co robi — zapewnił ją Olaf. Teraz wydawało się, że to Anna bardziej potrzebuje pocieszenia niż osłabiony i zdezorientowany bałwanek. — Porozmawiam z nią na pewno — obiecała, starając się ukryć jak bardzo poczuła się dotknięta. — Co czytasz? — zapytała, wstając i nerwowo przygładzając suknię. — Sam nie wiem — odparł rozbrajająco Olaf. — Szperałem sobie po kątach i nagle znalazłem tą księgę na najniższej półce ostatniego regału. Co prawda nie umiem czytać staronordyckich runów, ale obrazki wydają się całkiem ładne. Anna zerknęła przyjacielowi przez ramię i musiała przyznać, że ma rację, mimo iż książka wcale nie wyglądała zachęcająco. Kartki już zupełnie pożółkły i bardzo łatwo się kruszyły, a atramentowe runy, choć jeszcze całkiem czytelne, zaczynały powoli blaknąć. Skóra, w którą była oprawiona, przetarła się, a złote tłoczenia wykruszyły się z czasem, na zawsze pogrążając w zapomnieniu autora i tytuł dzieła. Rysunki, wykonane zwęglonym kawałkiem drewna, przedstawiały rozmaite, dziwne przedmioty, których nie potrafili rozpoznać, dzikie rośliny o fantazyjnych kształtach i całe mnóstwo kamieni szlachetnych oraz minerałów. Anna starała się przetłumaczyć ich nazwy, lecz nigdy nie miała głowy do języków, więc alfabet i gramatyka staronordyckiego dawno uciekły jej z głowy. Mimo to, bawili się świetnie, wymyślając im zupełnie niestworzone imiona, które jakoś nawiązywały do ich charakterystycznych cech. Kiedy przekomarzali się, czy kolejny kamień bardziej przypomina nos kamerdynera czy może krótki ogon Svena, do biblioteki wszedł Kaj. — Jej wysokość prosi, by panienka przyszykowała się do wyprawy i wydała ostatnie rozkazy służbie, czy jeszcze życzy coś sobie zabrać w podróż — oznajmił tym swoim łagodnym, opiekuńczym tonem, który sprawiał wrażenie, że ten najstarszy i najbardziej zaufany służący dałby radę jedną ręką zarządzać całym zamkiem. Anna szybko zerknęła za okno i ze strachem spostrzegła, że słońce już prawie osiągnęło szczyt nieba. Nawet nie zauważyła kiedy uciekły te wszystkie godziny. — Do widzenia, Anno — powiedział ciepło Olaf, wyciągając ramiona w kierunku księżniczki. Anna czule przytuliła bałwanka i uśmiechnęła się do niego krzepiąco. — Proszę, weź ze sobą Svena i udajcie się na Lodowy Wierch, tam cały rok leży śnieg. Tylko uważajcie na Puszka… Nie wiadomo w jakim on jest stanie. — Dobrze, Anno. Księżniczka ujęła w dłonie twarz bałwanka i pocałowała go w mroźne czoło, po czym prędko wybiegła z biblioteki, mijając z niewinnym uśmiechem Kaja, który nauczony doświadczeniem w porę usunął jej się z drogi. Gdy wpadła do swojej komnaty, okręciła się na środku kilka razy wokół własnej osi, machając rękami, po czym przypadła do drzwi szafy i prędko wybrała coś wygodnego z tych odświętnych sukni, które jeszcze nie znalazły się w jej kajucie na statku. W biegu ubrała pantofelki i gdy pobijała rekord w jak najszybszym zaplataniu warkoczy, dostrzegła przez okno, że mieszkańcy Arendelle zbierają się już przy głównej drodze do portu, by pożegnać królową i księżniczkę oraz życzyć im szczęśliwej podróży. Anna już wypadła na korytarz i zamknęła drzwi, lecz w ostatniej chwili przypomniała sobie o wyszywanej złotą nicią wstążce do włosów, którą nosiła jej mama gdy miała dziewiętnaście lat i w najśmielszych snach nie przypuszczała, że kiedyś zostanie królową. Księżniczka pacnęła się w czoło i zawróciła, mało nie przewracając glinianej donicy. Dopiero gdy wstążka była bezpiecznie ukryta w jej włosach, wybiegła z komnaty, nie mając pojęcia, że nie wróci do niej tak prędko. * — Martwię się o ciebie, wasza wysokość — powiedział cicho marszałek Arenhus, gdy wraz z Elsą zatrzymali się w bramie prowadzącej na dziedziniec. Królowa dostrzegła w jego starych, zmęczonych oczach głęboki niepokój, gdy klękał przed nią na jedno kolano, wsparty na rodowym mieczu, rozpoczynając bardzo stary, symboliczny rytuał przekazania przez króla władzy regentowi, poprzez ofiarowanie mu kluczy do pałacowych wrót i udzielania mu błogosławieństwa. — Dam sobie radę — zapewniła go cicho i ze spokojem, delikatnie składając dłonie w rękawiczkach na srebrnych włosach marszałka. Gdy ten powstał, przy brawach rady hrabiów i wesołych okrzykach mieszkańców Arendelle, Elsa spostrzegła, że lekko się uśmiechał. — Jesteś piękna jak twoja matka, ale przemawia przez ciebie ojciec, wasza wysokość. Gdy on zapewniał, że sobie poradzi, to tak musiało się stać i wierzę, że jego najstarsza córka jest równie nieustępliwa — wyznał, zawierając w tym jednym zdaniu wszystkie swoje uczucia, którymi darzył tę młodą dziewczynę, córkę swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, której, jako ojciec chrzestny, starał się też choć trochę zastąpić rodzonego ojca. Elsa uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością do tego mężczyzny, który zaraz po Annie był dla niej najbliższą osobą na świecie i w nagłym przypływie uczuć, uściskała go krótko, bez słowa. Następnie ukłoniła się hrabiom, którzy choć często uparci i wymagający, stawiali na pierwszym miejscu Arendelle, za co była im ogromnie wdzięczna. Wiedziała, że zostawia królestwo w dobrych rękach. W tej samej chwili dołączyła do nich zdyszana Anna, która odetchnęła z ulgą widząc, że jednak się nie spóźniła. W przeciwieństwie do Elsy, niemal zawiesiła się na szyi marszałkowi, żegnając go całym potokiem czułych zdań, którego wysłuchał z wręcz anielską cierpliwością. W końcu stajenni przyprowadzili wierzchowce przystrojone w ozdobne kapy z godłami Arendelle. Admirał Bjørn Fredriksen, były dowódca marynarki, a teraz głównodowodzący gwardii królewskiej, pomógł Elsie zasiąść w siodle, a następnie podał jej wodze zdobne w srebrne frędzle. Do Anny podszedł natomiast rosły blondyn w błękitnym, uroczystym mundurze, wysokich, wojskowych butach i z ciężkim półtorakiem za pasem. — Księżniczka pozwoli — powiedział wesoło, podsadzając ostrożnie młodszą z sióstr na grzbiet gniadosza. Gdy Anna usłyszała ten bardzo dobrze znany sobie głos i spojrzała w roześmianą twarz chłopaka, mało nie spadła z siodła. — Kristoff?! — wykrzyknęła zaskoczona. — Co ty... Znaczy jak ty... — Na czas podróży Elsa zgodziła się, bym został twoim gwardzistą — odparł z uśmiechem, zadowolony, że niespodzianka się udała. Kiedy z namaszczeniem umieszczał jej stopy w strzemionach, wciąż nie mogła wykrztusić z siebie słowa, dopóki nie podał jej wodzy, delikatnie muskając palcami jej dłoń. — Dziękuję ci, możesz odejść — powiedziała, udając oficjalny ton, na co Kristoff skłonił się i puścił do niej niemal niezauważalne, perskie oko, po czym dołączył do reszty gwardzistów. Kolumna ruszyła do portu, żegnana przez mieszkańców, którzy rzucali polne kwiaty pod kopyta rumaków, modląc się po cichu, by pozdrawiająca ich piękna królowa, jej urocza, uśmiechnięta siostra oraz cała załoga wrócili do domu cali i zdrowi. U stóp trapu Wodnika stał kapitan okrętu, Gunnar Kvist w towarzystwie czcigodnego biskupa Arendelle, Edvina von Asterna. Kiedy Elsa zatrzymała rumaka, kapitan pomógł jej zsiąść, a kościelny dostojnik udzielił władczyni, a następnie księżniczce i całej załodze, błogosławieństwa. Elsa skupiała się jedynie na stukocie własnych obcasów po drewnianym trapie oraz podtrzymującym ją potężnym ramieniu Gunnara. Starała się nie myśleć o rodzicach, gdy bandera Arendelle załopotała na wietrze, a dziób statku powoli skierował się w stronę ujścia zatoki. Opuszczała Arendelle pierwszy raz życiu, nigdzie indziej nie mając nic swojego — nagle poczuła się ogołocona i nic nie znacząca. Ostatni raz zerknęła z miłością na zatłoczone wybrzeże, po czym z determinacją wbiła nieustępliwy wzrok w znienawidzone fale Białego Morza, jakby chciała im powiedzieć, że chociaż jej ogromne królestwo skurczyło się do rozmiarów tego statku, ona wciąż jest ich królową, której winne są posłuszeństwo. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach